Back in My Embrace
by mikage ceres
Summary: Just a small drabble on Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Written quite a few years back so don't expect anything spectacular. And since i suck at summaries just read it to find out if you're interested.


_This was written by me like 2 years ago when I was still in form 5 and I totally forgot that I had actually written it so anyway recently I was cleaning my stuff and I came across this and decided to type it out and post it up. It's my very first story I wrote with a Kagome and Sesshoumaru pairing. It's really a drabble but I hope you enjoy it all the same. =)_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters whatsoever. All I own are my ideas and story plots.**_

**Xx Back in My Embrace xX**

I could not believe my eyes as I looked at the man…scratch that…**youkai** in the form of a man standing before me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked vigorously, thinking, **hoping** it was all a dream…but my hopes were in vain for it was not a dream. He still stood there, as solid as I was, staring at me with those cool, honey colored eyes of his.

Anyone would have said that he was an unfeeling, cold, emotionless, heartless and sadistic bastard which always looked like cold marble…However, that was totally untrue…wait…no, that's wrong…he IS all of the above…BUT…at the same time, underneath that cold, sadistic, annoying, stuck-up…okay let's not get ahead of myself…bottom line is he is still a warm, loving and caring man…You might ask how sure I am of my words? Well…simple…this man was once the love of my life.

Tears pooled in my eyes, threatening to spill over at any second, but I held them back, refusing to let him, of all people, see me cry. There was once upon a time I would freely and openly expose my tears and vulnerability to him…but now…that time was over. In just a matter of seconds my mind became a whirlwind of thoughts

_Why is he here?_

_How did he find me here?_

_Where was he all this while?_

_Was he not the one who left me?_

_Why did he leave me?_

_What does he want with me now?_

_Who does he think I am?_

_In fact why were we ever together in the first place?_

_**Do I still love him?**_

Among all these questions that were floating in my mind, only one stood out the most, and that was the last one. Ever since the day he had left me without a word or warning, I had closed my heart and shut anyone who had tried to enter out. The feelings of being in a place where we had once shared so many precious memories had pained me so much so that I had packed up my bags and left.

Alas! All my efforts were in vain. All the memories, both happy and sad, came rushing back to me like the heavy torrents in the waterfall, as we stared at each other. As my emotions clouded my mind, I turned my back on him, refusing to let him see my face. Happiness, sadness, pain, joy, and love…these emotions danced amongst each other as I tried to sort out my feelings.

I started to walk away but was forced to a sudden halt as I felt his familiar long, lean fingers wrap around my slender wrist in a strong and hard vice-like grip. Memories of his touch that had been slowly fading became crystal clear and I fought harder to keep my tears at bay.

"Kagome…"

The way that he spoke my name sent shivers down my spine as it always did…he always did have that effect on me…Oh, how I had longed to hear his voice for ever so long…but what I had not expected to hear was the joy, love, and pain that was painfully evident in his voice. Still, I did not turn to face him. I did not have to.

Without warning, I found myself wrapped tightly in his embrace. As he buried his face into my hair, he whispered into my ear.

"Please, Kagome…listen to me…hear me out let me explain everything."

Hearing those words for some reason sparked a fear of something I could not name in me. I pushed at him frantically with all my might trying to free myself but he, however, had no intention of releasing me. Finally I gave up and resigned myself to keeping my body as far away as possible from his…not that it helped much. Sighing in resignation, I spoke wearily to him.

"You have got a lot of nerve coming back just like that out of the blue and asking, no, **telling** me to let you explain. May I remind you it was you who left me without a single word and then the next thing I know you come waltzing back in with no warning whatsoever. What makes you think I will bother listening to you? What if I already have someone else more important than you once were?"

"You and I both know you do not. As well as the fact that even now, even if you try to deny or hide it, I know you still love me as much as I do."

I blushed profusely at this. God, how I hated the way he could read me as easily as he could read a book. As that thought went through my head, I heard a soft chuckle and I raised my head indignantly to retort. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, he captured my chin with his thumb and index finger.

"Yes, my dear. I have not lost my touch of knowing how to read what's going through you pretty little head."

As he gazed deep into my eyes, I felt as if he was delving deep into my soul as well. At that very moment, the dam inside of me just crumbled and broke. The tears that I had held back for what seemed like eternity finally streamed down my cheeks. He held me close and stroked my hair while whispering soft nothings as I sobbed and clutched at his clothes.

All of a sudden, all the questions that were in my mind a few minutes ago did not seem as important or relevant as I thought them to be. The only thing that mattered to me now was that he was here right now by my side. Still, that inevitably brought me to the impending question that may or may not determine my future.

"Sessh…are you going to leave me again? Without a warning or anything?"

He smiled gently as he drew me closer into his embrace.

"Would your mind be more at ease if we were to get married?"

I blinked a few times trying to register what he had said and when it did my cheeks heated up and my heart started to race as I realized what he was implying.

"Are…are you _**proposing **_to me?"

He chuckled once more as he leaned forward and brought his head slightly down until our foreheads were touching.

"You could put it that way I suppose. After all, I don't think either of us can stand to be apart any longer."

Seeing the surprise on my face, he smiled one of his rare gentle smiles and answered my unspoken question.

"Yes, Kagome, as much as you may not believe me, the past two years without you have been truly torturous for me. And, I finally realized that…"

Once again, my chin was captured between his thumb and index finger as he leaned towards my ear and whispered those three words I had always longed to hear from him.

"I love you."

And with those three, precious little words, he leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Once this kiss was over and the momentary shock had died down. I looked up at him and grinned mischievously.

"Ne, Sessh…Tell you what…Let's have a game of hide-and-seek. If you can find me within three days, I'm yours forever."

Raising an elegantly arched silver eyebrow, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in slight apprehension wondering what his little minx was up to this time.

"And if this Sesshoumaru is unable to find you within these three days?"

I gave him an evil grin and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, my dear silver inu taiyoukai, let's just say that as much as I love hearing you refer to yourself in third person view, you are just gonna have to keep proposing to me until you manage to meet my conditions…though considering how you brag about your perfection this shouldn't be much of a challenge to you would it?"

That being said, I quickly released myself from his embrace and began running down the stairs and out of the apartment building. I rejoiced in the freedom I felt as the wind whipped my long, raven black hair across my face as I ran, laughing at the bewildered look I last saw on his face. Well of course he did register what I meant…when I was already out of sight.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!!"

(A/N – yes yes I know our dear demon lord does not yell, but hey! My fic my rules! XD)

Even from where I was which was pretty far from the apartment, I could still hear his exasperated yell and allow me to remind you that he **was** on the fourth floor of the building. Giggling softly to myself, I masked my scent and aura as I ran on, not stopping once, for I knew that once he started to chase me in all seriousness I would not stand a chance against his demonic abilities. I only hoped that he loved and knew me well enough to find me by the end of the three days.

Xx----xX

I heaved a sigh of relief and stretched out luxuriously on the chair I was sitting on. It was only the second day of the game and I was already pretty much exhausted. I was sitting in the waiting room of a small clinic that I had slipped in to avoid Sesshoumaru. I smiled wryly to myself, deep in thought.

_Geez, trust that man…err…youkai…to practically have a sixth sense as to where I am…I forgot that he was pretty good at that even since last time…_

I giggled softly to myself as I congratulated myself and gave myself a mental pat on the back for always being at least one step ahead of him. Just then, I caught a glimpse of long, silver hair. In a trice, I was up and out through the back entrance of the clinic giving the confused and surprised nurse a hurried apology and apologetic smile.

As I ran on I sighed mentally thinking woefully that my rest had been so short. However, the thought of him looking for me frantically(well, more or less) sort of cheered me up and renewed some energy and strength to my legs. At least in a way, this also proved that he still knew me as well as he ever did and pretty much assured me of his love for me.

The game of cat and mouse carried on till nightfall and the evening of the final day of the game. We went from bakeries, to shopping malls, to arcades, and even car repair centers'. It was tiring and dangerous for me, and yet, exhilarating at the same time.

Finally as midnight drew nearer and nearer, I decided to go to the very first place I had intended to go to ever since I had initiated this game. Slowly I made my way to the shrine where I had once lived…the shrine which still stood with the Goshinboku tree where I had first met Inuyasha…where I had met my comrades…the place which held countless precious and irreplaceable memories to both me and him…true, I did not meet Sesshoumaru at this place but it was at this place where the both of us had united and in the past during battles and such, we had had great memories of this place, both bitter and sweet.

I closed my eyes as I stood facing the old wooden doors that led into the well house that had begun my adventures and even led me to the first time I had met the youkai which was now the most important person to me. As the wind whispered around me lifting my hair in the breeze, I reveled in the peaceful feeling and memories that were overflowing. I opened my eyes slowly to bring myself back to reality and was startled to find myself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

"W-wh.."

I gasped, stunned to find myself in Sesshoumaru's arms in all but a matter of seconds. He gave me a fanged grin as he bent down towards me and growled.

"This Sesshoumaru wins the game. You will now submit."

As I was still recovering from the shock, he chuckled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"This Sesshoumaru now gives you full permission to start planning out wedding wherever and whenever you like."

With my brain back in function, I laughed and threw my arms around him, tears of joy spilling over.

"Anytime, anywhere. I love you, Sessh."

"And I, you."

Need I say that we lived happily ever after???

**THE END**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx____________xxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Okay so the ending is lame but hey this was two years ago…honestly as I reread this I could not believe that I wrote this. But hope you guys enjoyed it all the same. Toodles! =)


End file.
